


Victory.

by CrazyCranberry



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A lot of feels, Captain America - Freeform, Civil War (Marvel), Civil War speculations, Gen, I worked with what I had, Marvel - Freeform, Maybe civil war spoilers if I'm right????, One Shot, new Civil War trailer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:53:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6217087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyCranberry/pseuds/CrazyCranberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Based off of the new Civil War trailer that was released today. My take on what might happen at the end of Civil War, one-shot style.)</p><p> </p><p>Tony couldn’t help it. He laughed. He laughed and then he began to sob.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victory.

“Rogers is down.” The words felt hollow in Tony’s mouth, like echoes of a mugging gone wrong, three city blocks over. His finger remained pressed against the comm in his ear, trembling. He had the sudden urge to bring his other hand up and cradle his skull.

“Where _are_ you?” Of course Natasha would be the first to respond– it was the first time he’d ever heard real panic in her voice, walls beaten down into the dust.

“Rogers is down,” Tony repeated, not sure if he was _choosing_ not to answer or if he physically _couldn’t_. Barnes’ body was now almost completely eclipsing Steve’s from view and he had taken up an unholy shrieking– it was inhuman in its grief and Tony felt his pulse thrum wildly behind his eyes.

“What’s that _sound_? Stark, what _is_ that?” Natasha demanded. Terror had melded with the panic in her voice, creating a ghastly offspring of something that sent the fine hairs on the back of his neck ramrod straight.

“ _No_!” Barnes shrieked, the first intelligible word Tony could make out. Agony was palpable in the air, seeping like oil from the men on the floor. Between Barnes’ shrieks, Tony could just make out hitching, wet breaths. He stared down at the repulsors adorning his palms; clenched his hands into fists.

“Stark, _damnit_ , what _happened_?” Natasha pleaded, the roar of an engine nearly drowning out her voice. She’d found them– him.

Body on autopilot, he began a slow trek forward, the metal of his boots clinking against the cement floor like claps of thunder. He stopped an arms length behind Barnes and forgot how to breathe. The blue of Steve’s suit was black now, the gray of the floor turned a sickening shade of crimson. It looked like something had taken a sizable chunk of his neck and right shoulder, his torso not faring any better. Tony again looked down at his palms; he’d forgotten what repulsors could do to flesh at such close range.

Steve’s lips had gone white, face pale. His eyes were on Barnes, wide and unblinking; desperate. They didn’t even stray in the slightest when Tony stumbled backwards, mouth agape. Tony turned away then; he _owed_ them this privacy, this _last_ moment–

“ _Fuck_ ,” he muttered, heart hammering against his ribs and threatening to burst apart, severing veins as it went. _“Language,”_ he heard Steve chastise, smile in his voice; seemingly decades younger, and then Tony couldn’t help it. He laughed. He laughed and then he began to sob, leaning against the far wall. He’d _won_ ; despite everything he’d _won_ but victory had never tasted so goddamn _bitter_.

“Tony,” Natasha said, and she’d gone cold. The static through the line was vast, a yawning canyon waiting to swallow him whole.

“Rogers is down,” he gasped, “Rogers is down, Rogers is down, Rogers is _down_ –“

“ _Steve_!” Bucky screamed, and Tony didn't even think he could look him in the face after this, not for anything– execution or otherwise. “I remember, I _remember_!” Tony opened his mouth, needing air but not being able to _find_ it, and sank down, metal grating on concrete. He never wanted a _war_ , he wasn’t a _solider_ – “ _I remember, I remember, I remember_!” Barnes droned on, and between his shrieks there was silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments/feedback are always greatly appreciated. I wrote this piece in a moment of emotional instability after watching both Civil War trailers. That movie is going to fuck me up. ;-;
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/awesomeandromedablack


End file.
